Rebirth - A Story of Cain's Cavaliers
by Captain Cain
Summary: Captain Christopher Cain inherited the Cavaliers, a once great mercenary command, that has a suffered devastating defeat and now he must bring them back to their former level of glory. Story is complete. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N - The Cavaliers are my original merc unit from when I started play Btech in 1985/6. This story is not canon and diverts from the original timeline. C/C is always welcome.**

 **Prologue**

Xavier Cain discovered a small Star-League-era information node in 3001. He studied the node and learned how the Star League scientists had developed tracking and targeting computers.

In 3005 Cain and his wife Marjorie used the technology carried within the node to found Anarchy Industries on the planet Hesperus II in the Lyran alliance. Anarchy developed, manufactured, and sold the "Target Master" battle system. Many of the Inner Sphere's battlemech factories were Anarchy customer, the most notable being Defiance Industries.

Shortly after Xavier found the information node, his son Charles married Sheila Makana. James Cain was born to them the following year. In 3025 Xavier retired and Charles took his place as CEO of Anarchy Industries. Although Charles was a graduate of the Nagelring Academy, he was not much of a businessman and over the next few years let the board of directors take control of the company.

Charles wanted to be a MechWarrior more than anything, so in 3027, following the lead of Defiance Industries, he created a private security force of Battlemechs and appointed himself Commander; thus began "Cain's Cavaliers". Over the next ten years the Cavaliers grew into a regimental-sized unit. They defended the Anarchy factory complexes from pirate raids and even repelled an invasion of Marik troops.

In 3037 Charles decided to hire out the Cavaliers' second battalion, the "Gunslingers", to other corporations for their security operations. Quickly, Charles realized that he was making more money from contracting out the Gunslingers than he was spending on the maintenance and upkeep of the rest of the regiment.

While Charles was building up Cain's Cavaliers, James was sent to the Nagelring to complete his education. At the Academy, James met and married Sarah McDunn. Their son Christopher was born in 3030.

In 3047 the Board of Directors voted to sell Anarchy Industries to Defiance Industries. Charles tried to fight them but he lost; though he negotiated to keep control of the Cavaliers.

With the coming of the Clans in 3049, The Cavaliers gained notoriety as a hard-charging mercenary unit that would take on any assignment.

In the winter of '61, Charles was severely wounded when his Battlemech, a 65 ton Catapult, crashed during a space drop. James, a Captain in the Cavaliers, took over the unit and went on to complete the mission.

Over the next ten years the Cavaliers would return to their base on Hesperus II just long enough to resupply and grab bit of R&R before taking on the next contract.

In the early summer of 3074 James Cain, who by then was a Colonel, took on a contract with Coventry Mechwerks. The Cavaliers were to invade Clan Jade Falcon territory and rescue Coventry employees who had been lost when the Clan captured the planet of Gilgamesh. James' son Christopher was the commander of the Blazers; Fourth Battalion's Assault Company.

The mission started well. The Unit found where the captives were held and rescued them. On the way back to their dropships the Cavaliers were ambushed by the Steel Viper's Black Nova Battle Cluster. Out-massed, outnumbered, and outgunned, the Cavaliers were doomed until James challenged the Steel Viper's commander to a duel. James' Zeus was already damaged but he knew that this was the only way the Cavaliers could get off the planet and complete the mission. The Viper's Commander, piloting a 100 ton Dire Wolf, shredded the smaller Zeus and killed James. Christopher ordered the Recon Company to take the Coventry employees and withdraw to the dropships while Christopher and the rest of the Cavaliers dealt with the clanners.

Fourteen hours later the battle was over. The Clan warriors had been routed but the Cavaliers had taken so many losses, the unit was no longer able to function as a viable battle force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Honolulu**

 **Terra, Star League**

 **15 February 3076**

He had been sitting at his desk for over 17 hours, pouring over reports and planning.

"It seems all I can do is plan." He said to the model of a Catapult that sat on the corner of his desk.

"I am sick and tired of planning!" he cried. One would think that being here in the heart of paradise would make a man happy but the past two years had been frustrating for Cain.

As the third Commander of Cain's Cavaliers, Christopher Cain was supposed to be a great leader, who inherited an even greater unit. Unfortunately, hard times had come to the Cavaliers and to Cain. His father died fighting against Clan Steel Viper and Cain had to be cut from the wreckage of his Banshee. He left the lower part of his right leg in the remains of his war machine. Three of the Cavalier's four battalions were destroyed and the fourth mauled so badly that most of the 'mechs were write-offs.

Christopher spent nearly a year in the hospital on Terra going through physical therapy and getting used to his new bionic leg. When he was finally released from the hospital he started planning the return of Cain's Cavaliers.

Due to his father's and grandfather's foresight, insurance policies had been taken out on the entire unit's equipment, but money could not replace the lives lost. So with a settlement of nearly 100 million C-Bills and the assistance of his two closest friends, his bodyguard, and his father's senior advisor, Cain began the arduous task of rebuilding the Cavaliers.

"Time to knock off for the night, Boss" Webb Baxter, the unit's Executive Officer, said. "Me and all the troops are going down to the Beach Cafe to have a beer and I think you need to go with."

"Webb, I appreciate the offer but we have training tomorrow and we lift in three days. Our ammo hasn't arrived and I just secured out transport. The Warhorse's number two engine is having issues and the Techs still are working on that glitch in the fire control system on my ride." Cain was tired and the strain was starting to show in his voice.

Command Sergeant Major Templar came in just then and asked, "Chris has anyone died today? Go drink a beer and then get some rest so when I whip your ass in the simulators tomorrow you can't blame it on 'stress'." A cloud crossed Cain's face but quickly cleared.

"You know Sergeant Major, you're right about one thing; I do need a bit of R and R, but we'll see who kicks whose ass tomorrow." With a laugh, Cain powered down his data pad, straightened up his papers and stretched. Then the model of the Catapult caught his eye again.

"You two go ahead I'll be along in a sec. Oh, and Webb, let Master Sergeant Meridius know where we're going."

As the other men left his office, Cain sat down again and looked at the tiny egg-shaped model. It was a gift from his father, given to him the day he graduated from the Nagelring. Cast from a plate of armor off his Grandfather's Catapult, it was the only personal item Cain kept in his office. Christopher was raised to believe there were three values that separated men from animals and warriors from bandits. These values; honor, integrity, and loyalty, were inscribed on the base of the Catapult.

"I promise I'll bring the Cavaliers back, Dad." Cain whispered to the little statue.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter was formulated by my son. He was very involved in the writing of this story and the games it is based on.

Chapter 2

"Bogey inbound, I tag it as Bandit 1." Hitting a button on the control panel near his right thigh he looked at his secondary display. "The Battle Book IDs it as a Wasp. Blazer 2, break left 3, and 4 break right and I will go head to head with him." He pushed the throttles to the stops.

"Blazer 1 this is 2, I don't think we should split up." The voice of Blazer 2 in his ear was a distraction he didn't need right now.

"2 this is 1. It's just a light mech; we'll smoke him and then find his friends." Alex was annoyed that his orders were being questioned. Wasn't he supposed to be in charge of this operation?

"1 this is 2, roger wilco."

The light 'mech was moving toward him at more than 95 KPH making it hard for his fire control to lock on. The crosshairs moved across his HUD blinking red, and finally the golden glow of a target lock was there. The high pitched hum of the lock chimed in his ear and he stroked the firing stud on his joystick. A bolt of man-made lightening exploded from the muzzle of the particle projection cannon built into his 'mech's left arm. The temperature in his cockpit spiked as his heat sinks tried to combat the heat created by the combination of running and firing his heavy weapon. Clad in only shorts and his cooling vest, Alex was suddenly bathed in sweat.

His aim was true and the PPC bolt hit the smaller mech in the right leg. The Wasp staggered as nearly a ton of heavy armor was striped from its leg. Myomer bundles were burnt away and the titanium inner structure in the 'mech lower leg snapped. At the same time, the Wasp's right torso was hidden in smoke and fire as long range missiles fired from Blazer 2 slammed into the 25-ton Battlemech.

"Nice shooting, 2," Alex yelled in excitement as the enemy 'mech slammed into a tree and crashed to the ground never to rise again. A split second latter the screeching tone of an enemy's weapon lock blared in his ears and he was slammed forward against his restraining straps. A sick feeling blossomed in his stomach as he quickly looked at his secondary display, the red dot tagged as "Bandit 1" had turned the grey of a dead 'mech, but three more red dots had appeared behind him and the blue arrows representing Blazer 3 and 4 had turned grey as well. The screen that showed his mech's condition was blinking as more than sixty percent of his already thin rear torso armor had been lost.

"Blazer 2 this is 1, pull back and help me out here." Alex spat into his mike as he turned his mech to face the new threat.

"1 this is 2, I'll be there as soon as I can. That Wasp got a lucky shot off that locked up my left leg." The voice on the other end was calm but slightly annoyed.

Alex was thrown against his straps again as he took more fire from the enemy 'mechs. He was slightly dazed as his neurohelmet sent signals from his brain to the gyro in the belly of his 80-ton Zeus. He was slammed once again as the smaller 55 ton Hunchback unleashed its mighty autocannon into the left leg and hip. The limb was completely severed and went spinning off taking chunks of torso armor with it. His gyros were unable to compensate for the savage pounding and a wave of vertigo swept over him as his giant war machine tipped over and crashed to the ground. Sparks sprang from the overloaded circuits frying around him.

Sweat and blood poured into his eyes as he attempted to stand back up, but the loss of a leg made the task almost impossible. Crashing back to the ground on to his back, Alex lay in his chair for a moment before a shadow darkened his viewport. Fear gripped him as he saw a giant blade of a Hatchetman coming down toward his cockpit window.

"You are dead, Boy." A soft cool voice said through the speakers built into his helmet.

"NOOOOOOOO" Alex yelled. Then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dropship Warhorse**

 **Kamin System, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **16 April 3076**

Alexander Cain had just turned 22 and was eager to prove himself to his father and the rest of the Cavaliers. He was a natural pilot and an above-average marksman. His scores at the Nagelring, while not the best, showed that he had vast potential for leadership but his rashness often led him to make glaring tactical errors. His mother wanted him to follow in his older brother's footsteps and go back to the planet Hesperus II to work in the business that her family owned. But he was determined to make it as a mercenary leader to show his father that he was worthy of the name Cain.

He lay there in the dark for what seemed like a lifetime dreading what was going to happen next. How many times was he told not to split his unit into anything smaller than two 'mechs? How many times had he been told not to let his individual fights make him lose focus on everything going on around him?

He was jostled around as the actuators set the battle pod upright and his screens came back to life as the computer reset the simulators. He reached up to open the pod's hatch but paused for a second and said aloud to himself, "I have to take it like a man and learn from my mistakes."

As his finger hit the release button, the same soft, cool voice spoke in his ear. "Damn right you do." He had forgotten to close his simulator pod's communications line.

He took off his neurohelmet and stored it on the shelf behind him, unhooked his cooling vest from the pod's cooling system and grabbed the towel hanging on a hook next to the hatch. He climbed out of the pod and down the ladder to the deck of the simulator room his father had installed in the Warhorse's cargo bay. There were seven other pods in the room and the MechWarriors that had been in them minutes before were standing near the door. While he used the towel to wipe the sweat from his face, Master Sergeant Meridius walked over and put his arm over Alex's shoulders.

"Killed you again, LT. You have to watch your back 'cause I can't be there for you all the time." The tall man grinned at him and walked away. Alex blushed in embarrassed.

"Alright, folks go get cleaned up and get some chow. We'll meet back here in one hour for an after action report." Lieutenant Baxter told all the Warriors, "Lieutenant Cain, your marksmanship is outstanding. Taking Yi's leg off with one shot at that range was amazing, but you've got a lot to learn about running a lance. We'll talk more during the AAR."

"Alex." The sound of his father's voice was the last thing Alex wanted to hear.

"Yes Sir?" Alex replied.

"Come to my office before the AAR, we need to talk." Cain said to his son.

"Yes Sir." Alex replied glumly.

An hour later, shame coloring his neck, Alex reported to his father's office. MSG Meridius nodded to him as he walked into the outer office.

"He's expecting you." Meridius said blandly.

"Is he still mad?" Alex asked.

Meridius gave him a blank look and said, "Just knock and enter."

Alex walked to the door and hesitated for a second. He gathered his resolve and knocked sharply before opening the door. Stepping into the small space, Alex quickly scanned the room. As usual, the only personal item in the room was the model Catapult on a shelf near his father's field desk that was set up in the corner. Christopher had his back to Alex and was staring intently at his datapad, reading a report.

Without turning, he said, "What was going through your mind today? Didn't four years at the Academy teach you any tactics?"

Alex opened his mouth to speak but his father continued, "I know that you are trying son, but you have to remember that you are an officer in this unit and you are to always set the example." Cain turned to look at his son, "This unit will be yours to command when I am gone and I want to believe that you are going to be the effective leader that I know you have the potential to be."

Alex was stunned. For as long as he could remember he had wanted to be a commander in the Cavaliers, but he had never given much thought to being THE Commander. He glanced at his father's right leg and for a second he relived the pain he had felt as a child when he had thought his father dead only to have him return to their ancestral home bearing the hideous scars of war. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Dad, I…I want to do well and I know that I can, I just get caught up in the moment and I lose focus. It's just for a few seconds….."

"What happened in the simulators today will never happen again." Cain snapped at his son, "Is that understood?"

Alex was more ashamed then ever as he mumbled, "Yes Sir."

Cain stood, put his hand on Alex's shoulder, and softly said, "I love you son, and I don't want to have to tell your mother that I failed to teach you the lessons that could have saved your life. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, and Sir…I love you too." Alex choked, tears welling in his eyes.

The two men hugged for a moment and Alex left. He made his way to the debriefing and sat down at the back of the room.

For an hour the simulated battle was dissected and new tactics devised. Alex participated in the discussion but after everyone was released Alex could not have repeated a word he had said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Naki Spaceport**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **1 May 3076**

Kokpekly was settled in 2622 as a low tech agricultural community, which it remained for more than 200 years. The planet's proximity to its star and its lack of polar tilt makes the weather warm for ten of its thirteen-month year. The two moons make for very unusual tides and a nasty hurricane season that lasts from early June until late December. Only two of Kokpekly's continents were settled.

In early 2830 the NAKI Mining Consortium bought the mineral rights for the larger of Kokpekly's two moons. The Consortium built the Naki Spaceport and Naki City to house the miners and to process and ship alloys to other planets. Sited near the shore of the Blue Sea, the spaceport and city are mere shadows of what they once were. In 3022 the mines began to dry up and the NAKI Consortium moved on to other planets to exploit their resources. In just over fifty years the city's population shrunk from over three million to under fifty thousand souls. Although some mining still occurs on the moon, the largest industries are now farming and water desalinization. Merchant dropships lift from the space port every week bearing wheat, fruits, vegetables, and pure water.

"GunSlinger Actual to all Cavaliers, we are green and go. Disembark in lance order; HQ, Hunter, Recon, and Support. The CSM is on ground and has placed ground guides to show us were to go. And remember folks, this is our first time in the DC so lets look good out there." Cain heard a chorus of affirmatives and watched as the giant bay doors opened and the ramp extended from the bay of the Union class dropship, _Warhorse_. The sun was surprisingly bright after a month and a half in space. The gentle hum of the fusion reactor sitting two meters below him in the belly of his _Banshee_ assault class Battlemech was oddly comforting. Cain engaged his throttle and his 'mech started the slow march down the ramp and onto the plascrete tarmac. Sitting in the cockpit almost ten meters above the ground afforded him a grand view of the small but busy Naki spaceport.

"Gunslinger, this is Groundhog. You are to proceed through the south gate. I will meet you at the exit and we will be going about 30 klicks to our bivouac."

"Roger that Sergeant Major." Switching over to the company band, Cain repeated the order to his Lance Commanders. He watched his secondary display as the blue dots that represented his unit moved through the spaceport. The _Warhorse_ was not the only dropship on the tarmac but it was the center of attention. Hovertrucks and cargo 'mechs stopped or moved out of the way as the Cavaliers moved out.

"Gunslinger Actual, this is Spider. I just received a message from _Chu-i_ Samuels; he wants you to divert to the Planetary Headquarters building. _Tai-Sho_ Climber would like to meet with you ASAP." Webb's voice had a tone of disdain.

"Tell the good _Chu-i_ that I will meet with _Tai-Sho_ Climber after I have seen the company installed in our new home." Cain was never one to play politics and wasn't about to start now.

Cain moved his 95 ton war machine out of the port and across the field. He glanced at his secondary again and noticed a red dot coming out of the city.

The voice of Pvt Yi in her 20-ton Wasp crackled in his ear, "Bogey inbound. I read it as a light 'mech."

"Good eye Hunter 4, I tag it as Banzai 1" Cain replied, then switching to his lance's channel said, "Gunslinger 3, break off and intercept. Find out who he is, Hatchet, but don't kill him." The last was only mostly a joke. The one detail in the contract that annoyed him the most was the attachment of a "liaison officer", read as spy

"Roger that, sir." Meridius replied curtly.

Maximus Decimus Meridius, "The Hatchet", was Cain's bodyguard. A tall man of unidentifiable ancestry, Master Sergeant Meridius was a fanatic when it came to his commander's protection. His 'mech, "Bloodbath", a 45 ton _Hatchetman,_ was much like the man who piloted it; tall and deadly and always with an axe in his hand. In addition to being an outstanding MechWarrior, Meridius was also fully certified on all infantry weapons, even the deadly Gray Death Legion's Battle Armor system.

It was Cain's intent to promote Meridius to the rank of Captain and put him in command of the planned Battle Armor and Infantry Company. But that was just a plan and the Cavaliers needed to get through this contract before they could afford the equipment to field any other units.

"If it is _Chu-i_ Samuels, escort him to our base. I will see him after I am settled." Cain knew the Master Sergeant would make sure the DCMS man would not bother him until he was ready to deal with him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **15 May 3076**

"Another great move, Sergeant Major," Baxter had just been bested again by the gruff old Sergeant, "and another great game. Next time maybe you'll spot me a couple of moves?"

They were sitting in "The Ready Room", a cantina that Mess Sergeant Larry "Pop" Popohuvich had set up as soon as the kitchen equipment was unpacked from the company stores.

"The best way to learn a game is to lose until you figure it out." Laughed Templar, "I lost a million games to my granddad, but when I finally won it was a sweet victory to be sure." Chess was a game that a lot of warriors played in their spare time. The tactics learned and used on the game board were easily translated to the battlefield.

Baxter watched through the window as the _Ferret_ VTOL came down over the trees and hovered above the landing pad. As soon as the wheels touched the ground, MSG Meridius was out and scanning the area, hatchet in hand. Captain Cain was the next to emerge from the small helicopter, followed closely by _Chu-i_ Samuels of the 7th Pesht Mech regiment, Draconis Combine Mustered Soldiery. The Captain's face was a cold mask and Baxter could tell that the meeting he just came from didn't go as well as he had hoped.

As the company executive officer, Webb Baxter was responsible for screening all contract offers and making sure the Cavaliers were getting the best deal. Unfortunately, Cain's Cavaliers were in the middle of rebuilding and prospective employers were a bit shy in hiring what was considered a "new" unit. Baxter was sure that when this contract was complete and the Cavaliers had gained some of their reputation back, things would be very different. In the past month, he and Cain placed a hold order for three more Battlemechs and nine tanks that would make up the Cavalier's Recon / Infantry Company.

"COMPANY, ATTEN-TION!" the voice of Sergeant Major Templar startled Baxter out of his musing and he jumped to stand up so that no one could accuse him of not setting the standard for military protocol.

"Carry on." Cain's voice was as cold as the look on his face. "XO! You and the CSM; my office in five, and have the other leadership standing by for a briefing. Oh, and have Alex come with you. It's time he start learning the Cain family business." Cain's abruptness was a sure sign of his state of mind. Baxter glanced at Samuels who had an odd look of triumph on his face. Cain stormed into his office and let the door slam behind him as Meridius took up his normal position just to the right of the door.

Baxter went over to the com plate on the wall and told the com sergeant to page all the unit leadership to the Company offices in twenty minutes and to have LTJG Cain report now.

Three minutes later Lieutenant Junior Grade Alexander Cain came dashing into the office almost colliding with the gruff figure of the Sergeant Major. His face was smudged and his shirt tails were hanging out. He looked like a taller, slightly heavier, and much younger version of his father. Out of breath, he puffed, "I came…directly…from the Mech bay…when I got the page. Is Dad, I mean the Captain OK?"

"Go to the latrine and square yourself away lad, and yes, the Captain is fine." Templar told the boy. "You still have two minutes until we have to be in there."

Two minutes later Master Sergeant Meridius opened the door and the three men entered their commander's office. _Chu-i_ Samuels tried to follow, but after a withering glare from Meridius, he sat back down at his small work space.

Two hours later, after an initial briefing with his staff, Cain was ready to meet with all his commanders in the briefing room. "Alright Gentlemen and Lady, after an interesting meeting with _Tai-Sho_ Climber, we finally have our battle orders." Cain activated the holotank as he spoke.

Baxter took over from that point. "In short, we are bait. As you know, most of the 7th Pesht Regulars are stationed on the northern continent and there is only one infantry battalion here with us. Bandits have been attacking the supply depots in and around Naki. They have been tentatively identified as the 'Guards of Uruk' battalion supported by elements of two bandit units; 'The Band of the Damned' and 'Vinson's Vigilantes'. They have never shown any aerospace forces in their past raids, but they have been known to use an armored cavalry battalion supported by some infantry. Their total strength seems to be just short of a full regiment. _Chu-i_ Samuels will now brief the Seventh's piece of the initial plan; _Chu-i_."

The young _Chu-i_ looked at the warriors around him and was slightly intimidated. A bit shaky, he took a deep breath and began, "The 7th Pesht's contacts within the less-savory side of the merchant's quarter have let it be known that all the 'mech units are being pulled back to Pesht immediately and are being replaced by the 8th Sword of Light regiment. The replacements are not supposed to move in until mid-June leaving The Cavaliers as the only Battlemech force on the planet." Samuels paused for a sip of water, "The 7th Pesht's 'mechs will actually be hiding on the larger moon and will attack as soon as all the bandits are fully committed. _Tai-i_ Kawamoto, the commander of Alpha Battalion 214th Militia Regiment of the Regulars, will be coming to the compound with his infantry and two companies of armor tomorrow to join us. Basically, our two units will have to hold against anything they throw at us until the Regulars get here."

Baxter loaded a disk into the holotank's control panel before he spoke. "The plan is in four phases; Phase one; when the bandits jump into the system Captain Cain will contact them and challenge them. We will let them know if they can defeat us then the planet will be theirs." He pressed a few buttons and the view in the tank changed, flattening and zooming in to the southern continent. With the push of another button, the view was brought into deeper detail. "This is the Plain of Jafin, 3000 square kilometers of nothing but grass, dirt, and small copses of woods. On the western edge is the Blue Sea and to the east is a series of rocky cliffs and ridges that are impassible to armor or 'mechs."

"Phase two; Captain Cain and HQ Lance will set up in Grid 5662A along with two heavy infantry companies." Baxter set the holotank to zoom in on an area of about 200 square kilometers. "This is the narrowest area of the plains and the only passage to Naki City. My Fire Lance, one company of armor and the one company of infantry will set up on the eastern flank. Lieutenant Matsumoto, you will split your lance. Leave Sergeant Rogers with his _Griffin_ and Private Yi with her _Wasp_ to command the other company of armor and act as the reserve force while you and Private Agustin go headhunting for their Command and Control elements."

"Phase three; Sergeant Major Templar and the militia's engineer company will lay mines from the western edge of our battle line all the way to the sea and then make enough dust and commo traffic to make the bandits think we have an entire infantry regiment on that flank. Our dropship will post on the eastern edge and block that side, engaging any units that want to try and out flank us. That should herd the bandits' right where we want them."

At that point Cain stepped in again, "Phase four; we pound on them until the 7th Pesht drops in and rolls them up from the rear. Questions?"

Alex raised his hand and asked, "Sir, what if they don't accept your challenge and head straight for Naki City?" Cain looked at his son for a long minute seeing himself twenty five years ago.

"Don't worry Son, they will. The leader of 'Guards of Uruk' is Star Colonel Milo Winston, formerly of Clan Steel Viper and the man who killed your Grandfather."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **29 May 3076**

In his few days at Camp Cavalier Chu-i Yoshiro Samuels was becoming accustomed to his new position as DMCS Liaison. His superiors had taken him from being the regimental supply officer and placed him here. He knew his career would never be stellar and was willing to admit it to himself if no one else. He was an excellent Pilot and marksman, but his family did not have the political connections needed to rise above battalion or even company command. His lack of favor even showed in the assignment of Battlemech. But things were beginning to change.

Samuels was on his way to his morning PT session with the Infantry Battalion Commander when a runner stopped his and told him to report to Captain Cain. He asked the runner if was an emergency and was told no. He returned to his quarters and changed into his duty uniform. As he was leaving, his communicator buzzed and Captain Cain was on the other end demanding to know where he was. He told the mercenary that he would be in his office in five minutes and Cain told him to make it two.

Cain, his son and his ubiquitous bodyguard met him at the door and told him to come with him to the 'Mechbay. Samuels was not sure what to expect as they strode across the compound. He knew he had secured his 35 ton Panther after the three-day training mission he had been on. He had not sent this week's evaluation reports so there could not be any repercussions from that.

They entered the bay and went to slot where his 'mech was but the bay was empty. Panic exploded in his stomach.

"Care to explain this Mister Samuels?" Cain asked softly.

"Sir…Sir…" a million excuses ran through his mind but none seemed plausible. "Sir, I really have to idea what to say."

"Mister Samuels please explain to me how a 35 ton Battlemech walked away and no one noticed?" Cain's eyes flashed as he stared at Samuels.

"Sir I…" Samuels stammered.

"Mister Samuels, when I was told that this contract required a liaison be attached to me I expected a MechWarrior in a real Battlemech not a supply clerk in a cargomech. For the last two weeks you have trained with the Cavaliers and have been extremely helpful with the integration of the DCMS troops into our battle plan.

I contacted Tai-Sho Climber and told him as much. I also told him that if he expected you to go into battle with me you'd better have something bigger to fight in." Cain cracked a grin. "The good Tai-Sho surprisingly agreed with me. Turn around Chu-i."

In the bay directly across from him stood an 80 ton CGR-3K Charger. Though it was slightly battered, it was the most beautiful thing Samuels had ever seen. One of the fastest assault 'mechs in the Inner Sphere, the Charger was designed to work with smaller 'mechs in a recon roll. Mounting four medium pulse lasers and an LRM 20 launcher, the Charger has the speed to get in close and the weapons and armor to slug it out.

"Sir, I don't know how to thank you." Samuels said.

"Mister Samuels, by the time this campaign has ended you will have earned this 'mech many times over." Cain replied.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **15 June 3076**

"Sir, I have a message from Tai-Sho Climber for you." Chu-i Samuels told Captain Cain over the com system. "May I come to your office so we can discuss it?"

"Come to the briefing room in fifteen minutes, Chu-i." Cain told him.

Cain had been planning again. After watching his company train with the Combine, Cain and CSM Templar met with MSG Meridius and made him a proposal. At the conclusion of this contract, Meridius would give up his 'mech and start training a company of Infantry and Battle Armor. Meridius had thought long and hard about the task and finally agreed.

"Webb, Samuels is coming with a message from Climber. Set up the Briefing room and get the Sergeant Major and all the officers in there ASAP." Cain called to Baxter through his office door. It had been two months since they had taken this contract and they had seen no action yet. As a Commander, Cain was fine with that but as a Warrior he and the rest of the Cavaliers were getting restless.

Earlier that week he had sent Lieutenant Baxter to the Planetary HQ to look at the supplementary contracts that the Cavaliers might take. His only worry was that the Pirates would attack while the unit was occupied elsewhere. They had looked at quite a few offerings and could not find anything that appealed to either the CO or the XO. Just that morning they were finally offered what looked like a quick and easy contract. The pay wasn't all that great but it would offset the maintenance cost and pay everyone's salary for the next six months.

Cain watched through the window as the 'Mechs of Lieutenant Stout's Recon Lance moved toward the Mech Bay after their afternoon patrol. As the Cavaliers had to cover a large area, Cain had decided to break the Company in to four demi-lances of three 'mechs each. He promoted Stout into the officer ranks and put him in charge of the recon lance. The change offered Cain and his commanders greater tactical flexibility, but it called for a revision of their battle plan.

"We're ready for you, Sir." Sergeant Major Templar said startling Cain out of his musings.

"Thanks Sergeant Major. I'll be there in a second." Cain told his advisor.

Five minutes later Cain walked in to the briefing room.

"Okay folks listen up. I know that you are getting bored here so I had Lieutenant Baxter find us something to do, but before we go in to that, Chu-i Samuels you have a message for us?" Cain wanted to get this meeting over as soon as possible.

"Sir, Tai-Sho Climber has found out that the bandits we are expecting have recently raided the Hsieng system so it looks like they won't be coming here anytime soon." Samuel's announcement was met with groans from around the room.

"Alright keep it down people. There is a good side to all this." Baxter had to yell to be heard. Once everyone calmed down he continued. "A union class dropship made planet fall this morning. A company sized element has been tracked to the water purification plant at the southern edge of Jafin plain near the city of Tilamam and we have been contracted to hunt them down and capture, kill, or drive them off planet. Recon and Fire Lances will be moving out tonight and HQ Lance will be making a combat drop as soon as we make contact."

Cain took over at that point, "Groundhog and Hunter will be staying here just in case Star Colonel decides he wants to make a surprise drop while the rest of us are down south."

"I have made arrangements for a DMCS dropship to take Recon, Fire and one company of the DMCS Armor down to Tilamam. Chu-i Samuels will be attached to Fire lance during this operation and all orders for the armor company will go through him. And when this is over we all ride home on the Warhorse."

Cain spent the next hour with his lance commanders going over the battle plan and the details of the contract.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Jafin Plain, outside the city of Tilamam**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **16 June 3076**

"Gunslinger this is Prophet, we have contact at our front. I read them as four heavies. It looks like we found our bad guys about three klicks north of my position." Lieutenant Stout's voice was surprisingly calm. "We are closing to investigate."  
He switched to the recon lance channel, "Disciple 1 fire up your ECM and let's go find out exactly who these guys are."  
Stout eased his throttles forward and moved his Griffin out of the copse of birch trees he had been hiding in. Stout watched as Sergeant Rogers' Raven came walking out from behind a small hill three hundred meters to the east, the bird like mech moved with a bobbing gait that Stout could never get used to. His screens went fuzzy for a second  
before his computer could adjust for the Raven's powerful electronic counter measures. Glancing at his secondary screen he saw Private Yi's Wasp power up and move toward the contact.  
"Prophet, this is Spider Lead we are about two klicks to your six. Don't get involved in anything we can't pull you out of." Baxter always had jokes to lighten the mood even when there was danger involved. "Light 'em up and we'll knock 'em down."  
"Roger that Spider, but if we knock 'em down first, you owe our crew a beer when we get back to base." Pvt Yi piped in. Stout chuckled at Yi's comment.  
"How are you going to do that Disciple 2, sweat them to death running in circles behind you or do you plan to throw rocks at them." Laughed Sergeant Armando in Fire 2.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get to work people." Cain was strapped in to his cockpit in the belly of the Warhorse a hundred kilometers above them waiting with his lance to drop.

"Dragon 1, have the tanks dig in, and tell them to ready for anything." Cain called to Samuels.

" _Hai,_ Gunslinger, wilco." Samuels was excited as he passed the order along to the Commander of the armor company. He had only been in a few battles so far in his career and this one was very welcome. After the last two months of training with the Cavaliers he was looking forward to seeing them in action. He was also looking forward to trying out his new 'mech in combat.

 **Meanwhile aboard the Dropship Warhorse…**

"There is no way that I am going to park the Warhorse out on some dusty field and let her get shot all to hell!" Shouted Flight Lieutenant Nicki Finnel, "My flight crew and I didn't sign on for this, Captain!"

Nicki Finnel had started her career with the Cavaliers as an astrotech. She was an outstanding mechanic but she always wanted to Captain a dropship.

Her chance came during a pirate raid, while waiting for a jumpship recharge in the Makana System in the FRR. Finnel had made her way up through the ranks to First Officer aboard the dropship Hellrider. The jumpship captain told all the dropships to detach and head for the planet in hope that the sanctity of the nearly impossible to replace technology that a jumpship was would save his crew and that the dropship could make planet fall before the pirates could catch them.

The dropship started its high gee burn towards the planet, but the pirate's smaller and much quicker fighter craft quickly caught up with the Union Class ship. An entire squadron of fighters engaged the ship and a lucky PPC shot to the bridge breached the hull. Nicki managed to escape to the engineering section and the secondary control room, but the Captain was killed.

Nicki stepped up and took charge ordering the shattered craft into a series of evasive maneuvers and rolling the ship so that its defensive weapons could engage the pirates that seemed intent on destroying the ship.

By the time the pirates were driven off and help arrived, Finnel and her battered crew had gotten all the major systems back on-line and were nearly done patching the hull.

Immediately there after, the former commander of the Cavaliers Colonel James Cain had sent Finnel to Terra to finish her schooling and get her master's ticket. When she returned he gave her command of the Warhorse.

"After we drop you will be landing forty kilometers to the north and I assure you that nothing will get through to you!" Cain yelled back. "I can ask you to do this, I can order you to do this, or I can fire you and get someone else to do this. Now you tell me, Flight Lieutenant, which is it going to be?"

Nicki was stunned for a moment; the thought of being without her ship was as bad as any 'MechWarrior without a 'mech.

"Well sir, if that's the way it going to be I guess we'll just be parking on that field you pointed out. But if anything gets within ten kilometers of us we're gone and you are walking home." Finnel was ashamed of her outburst and tried to cover it with bluster.

"Get used to it Lieutenant, the Warhorse is going to be a vital part of our battle plans for the foreseeable future. Now have the comtech monitor the command channels and get ready to drop us." Cain not wanting any further arguments cut the commo line to the bridge.

 **Back on the Plains…**

"Spider you guys need to get here right now. A 75 ton Black Knight just came into visual range." Stout called to Baxter. "I'm about to light him up."

Stout switched to lance band, "Heads up, that Black Knight is close and his three friends are not very far behind. Rogers you hit him with the TAG, Yi snipe him but be very careful."

He switched both his weapons to the same interlock and moved the targeting reticule over the center of the big 'mech; he hesitated for a second as the golden crosshairs pulsed. The enemy pilot's sensors were fooling him in to thinking that no one was watching him.

"Just a few more meters," Stout muttered to himself, "A little closer, closer, and just right." As he pulled the trigger he said, "May the Lord have mercy on you; for I am his Prophet and I have no mercy. FIRE!"

A bolt of man-made lightening spat from his 'mechs handheld PPC and the roar of a flight of missiles leapt from his shoulder mounted launcher. Less than a second later the Black Knight was speared in the chest by the PPC directly followed by ten missiles slamming into the same place.

The pilot of the Black Knight could not overcome the sudden loss of almost two tons of armor. The gyros in his machine and his own sense of balance tried to compensate for the loss but gravity and kinetic energy were too much for him.

Stout watched as The Black Knight crashed to the ground. His display showed a heat spike when the big 'Mech hit denoting damage to the enemy's fusion reactor.

"Scratch one," Stout said as the enemy pilot shutdown his machine before it could explode.

"Two more heavies," Rogers told his boss, "looks like a Warhammer and a Rifleman."

"Recon, tag the 'Hammer with your TAG and then concentrate on the Rifleman." Lieutenant Baxter said over the command channel, "we're coming into range now."

"Wilco, Sir," Rogers replied as he bracketed the seventy ton monster with his crosshairs. A nanosecond after he got target lock, Sergeant Rogers stroked the firing stud, sending the large magnetic homing beacon of the Target Acquisition Gear spiraling toward the Warhammer. The bandit turned his torso, snapping a shot from the deadly PPC that made up its lower left arm. The beacon struck the Warhammer in the left shoulder and was held there by the powerful magnet built into its head. At the same time the PPC bolt ravaged the left torso of Rogers' light Raven; the ferro-fiberous armor exploded off and exposed the inner working of his mech.

"TAG attached but I'm not sticking around." Rogers yelled over the comm. line.

"Get out of there Disciple 1," Baxter told him, "Missiles on the way."

Five seconds later nearly ninety missiles fired by the three Battlemechs of the fire support lance impacted and exploded on the Warhammer, stripping armor from the giant's torso and legs. Wreathed in smoke and fire, the Warhammer stopped dead in its tracks, its gyro shredded. The enemy pilot ejected right before his 'mech toppled to the ground.

"HELP!" Yi's scream caught everyone's attention.

Stout watched as the Rifleman opened fire with both its Imperator-A Autocannons and one of its Magna MK II Larger lasers at Yi's twenty ton Wasp. The laser cored the Wasp's torso armor and both autocannon rounds struck its left leg shredding the limb's armor and snapping the titanium bonelike inner structure. Yi had triggered her jump jets right before her 'mech took its punishment. The loss of its lower leg threw off her balance and unable to adjust she lost control and her mech. Stout watched in horror as she was vaulted into the small hill nearby head first, crushing the cockpit and instantly killing the young warrior trapped inside.

"BANZAI!" Chu-i Samuels' voice ripped over the comm. line, his eighty five ton Charger came streaking across the battlefield directly toward the Rifleman moving at almost eighty five KPH. He lowered his mechs right shoulder and crashed into the Rifleman with such terrific force that the enemy mech was knocked back thirty meters, its center torso armor completely destroyed. Samuels followed up the brutal charge with a vicious kick to the cockpit making sure the enemy pilot would never kill again.

For a minute everything on the field was still. Samuels' ferocious attack and the loss of a friend stunned everyone.

"Spider, I have nine more mechs on my long ranger scanners coming out of the industrial area, it looks like the bad guys are looking for their friends." Rogers' voice broke the silence.

"Got it," Baxter replied as he switched to the command channel, "Gunslinger, this is Spider, the rest of the bad guys are inbound. I suggest you drop immediately."

"Roger," Cain told his XO, "HQ prepare to drop on my mark. Warhorse Command get us down there now."

The Cargo Master aboard the Warhorse had opened the small door on the left of the main cargo door in mech bay one. He was wearing a safety harness and a parachute. The Warhorse was coming down at a rapid pace and as they near the low drop altitude of five hundred meters he called to the bridge.

"Command this Cargo, the drop zone is clear we are green and go." The Cargo Master had done this forty times and was proud that he had never lost a piece of cargo yet. Looking out again he could see a battle raging about two kilometers to the north.

"Gunslinger this is Cargo, prepare for drop. Thirty seconds. This is a hot drop."

"Roger Cargo thanks for the advance warning." Cain told his senior Cargo Officer.

"Good Luck Sir, we'll be waiting for ya." Cargo said as he moved to the main doors.

"Warhorse Command we are good to go," Cain told Flight Lieutenant Finnel.

"Roger that Gunslinger we'll see you soon." Finnel told her Commander.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Jafin Plain, outside the city of Tilamam**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **16 June 3076**

Cain moved to the door as the Warhorse came to hover, sitting on over a million pounds of thrust.

"HQ, mark." Cain said over the command channel. Activating the supplemental jump packs his techs had installed, Cain stepped out in to nothingness.

The normal combat drop was from over five kilometers up. Battlemechs would be cocooned in a drop pod outfitted with small thrusters that would guide the pod down to about five thousand meter when the pod would break away and the mech would drop to about three thousand meters when a series of parachutes would deploy to further slow the 'Mech. At about a thousand meters the pilot would start activating its jump packs and land. A dangerous way to deploy a unit at best, the Cavaliers were one of the few mercenary units to use the technique.

This was not a normal drop. At five hundred meters there would be no time to react if anything went wrong. There would be no drop pod nor any parachutes. All the 'Mechs had were the jump packs.

A Ninety-five ton 'Mech falling five hundred meters was scary to watch from the ground, but to Cain this was nothing new.

The Warhorse would move two kilometers east and touch ground for two minutes and then move to the extraction point forty kilometers north. He and the Cavs had practiced this multiple times and he knew that the enemy would not expect the three mechs that were coming up behind them.

Firing his jump packs all the way down Cain closely watched the altimeter and at a hundred meters he slight bent his mechs legs to help cushion his landing. When the Banshee's feet touch ground, Cain flexed his knees and came close to falling but his gyros and his own sense of balance kept his mech upright.

Ninety meters to his right Alex in his Zeus touched down at an odd angle and his 'mech started to fall over. Alex extended his mech's massive arm and grabbed a tree and caught himself. Bring his mech's leg up and bending at the knee, Alex managed to right himself and come to a stop kneeling.

Sixty meters to his left, Meridius came down perfectly as if his mech was designed to do this. Cain was always amazed by his bodyguard's piloting ability.

Cain brought up the battle map on one of his secondary screens and called out,

"Spider this is Gunslinger. We are green. I have you on scan and we are coming up behind the bandits. Activate battle plan delta and deploy the armor." Not waiting for a reply he dropped his jump packs and engaged his throttle moving his giant mech into a ponderous run. Checking his status board he was satisfied with all the green lights.

Five kilometer to the north-east the twelve Kuritan tanks fired up their engines and moved to support the six Battlemechs already engaging the bandits.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Jafin Plain, outside the city of Tilamam**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **16 June 3076**

Ten minutes after their drop the 'mechs of Headquarters lance came in to range of the unsuspecting enemy.

"Sir, I have an Awesome on my scanner, permission to fire." Alex asked his father. The eighty ton AWS-9M Awesome was the 'mech that Alex dreamed of piloting. Mounting three Fusigon Longtooth ER PPCs, one Magna 400P Medium Pulse Laser, two Hovertec Streak SRM 2s, and a Diverse Optics Type 10P Small Pulse Laser, the Awesome was aptly named.

"Take him out but be careful," Cain replied, "He's got more firepower than you, son."

This was it; Alex knew that it would take all his skill and training to defeat his chosen opponent. Carefully lining up his shot, Alex waited for the pulsing golden bracket that signified a target lock. He hesitated until he had the range to fire all his main weaponry. Alex linked his PPC, Large Laser and his Long Range Missiles into the same interlock and fired. The pilot of the Awesome turned at the same moment, his sensors telling him that he had been targeted.

The bolt of Alex's PPC missed his target by millimeters, close enough to scorch the paint off the arm of the Awesome, but his Large Laser struck the massive assault 'mech high on its right shoulder melting off nearly half a ton of armor. A millisecond later, seven of the fifteen missiles slammed the right arm of Awesome blowing plates of armor off but failing to breach its protective hide.

The bandit completed his pivot and returned fire with two of his giant PPCs. The first missed, but the second seared into Alex's right thigh. The charged particles caused the armor to melt and run down his 'mechs leg. With nearly half the leg armor destroyed, Alex panicked for a second.

Then to his right, Alex heard the supersonic crack of his father's Gauss rifle and saw the flash as the basketball sized slug of nickel-ferrous metal streaked toward the Awesome. The high velocity round buried itself in the enemy 'mech's already damaged arm. An explosion signified the death of one of the coils that generated the powerful blast of the PPC. The endo steel bonelike inner structure of the 'mechs forearm snapped and green coolant streamed blood-like from a ruptured heat sink.

Alex recovered his composure and realigned his targeting reticule. As soon as he got a lock he fired all his main weapons again. His PPC and Laser hit the Awesome in the right torso and ten of his missiles exploded against the right and left legs of the 'mech. A wave of heat washed over Alex making it hard for him to breath, as his 'mech's cooling system struggled to combat the massive amount for heat generated by the two salvos he had just fired.

"Watch yourself, Boy." Meridius called to him. "Space out your shots or you may overheat and shutdown your mech."

The bandit returned fire with his two remaining PPCs and one of his Streak SRMs. Both PPCs struck the Zeus' right leg again completing the destruction of the armor but failing to damage delicate inner workings that lay beneath. The two short range missiles exploded against the cowling that protected his cockpit.

The combined loss of his leg armor and the hit to his cockpit rattled Alex and his mech succumbed to the damage and fell over. He was slammed back into his padded chair and pain exploded in his head as his neurohelmet crashed into the headrest. Smoke billowed at his feet as circuits shorted and burned out.

Alex tasted blood on his lips and lay there stunned for a second. Shaking his head, he recovered his senses. He brought his 'mech to a sitting position and searched his display for his opponent. He saw that his Father's Banshee was trading shots with an enemy Orion and was amazed as he watched Master Sergeant Meridius decapitate a medium 'mech that Alex failed to recognize.

"Where is that damned Awesome," Alex said to himself. Then he saw it. Eighty tons of death moved didn't move swiftly, but this warrior made his 'mech practically dance as moved across the battlefield.

Using his 'Mech's giant arms, Alex brought his machine to a kneeling stance and then stood upright. He targeted the Awesome with his Missiles again but could not achieve a lock as the enemy 'mech disengaged and headed off to the south west followed by a Wolverine and a Locust.

Cain had dispatched the Orion with a final shot of his gauss rifle that destroyed the 'mech's Gyro and blasted the shielding that protected the fusion reactor heart that powered the behemoth.

"Gunslinger, this is Prophet. The enemy is disengaging, Sir. Permission to pursue." Alex heard the voice of the Recon lance commander over the company band.

"Negative, Prophet. All Cavaliers rally on my marker. Chu-i Samuels, have the tanks follow them but keep them away from the city." Cain called. "It looks like they are heading for their dropship."

"Hai, Captain." Samuels replied. He switched to the Kuritan commo band and gave the appropriate orders.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Tilamam Water Processing Plant**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **16 June 3076**

In less than an hour, the Cavaliers and their Kurita allies had decimated nearly a company of enemy 'mechs and had only lost one warrior.

The Cavaliers had moved to the processing plant and made sure the area was secure. They had found four abandoned cargo mechs and a tanker truck that the enemy had left behind. The operator had stolen a hover car and escaped to their waiting dropship.

Cain was sitting on the foot of his Banshee eating an MRE as Lieutenant Baxter and Chu-i Samuels walked up.

"What's the butcher's bill, Webb?" Cain asked his executive officer.

"Sergeant Major has recovered Private Yi's body. Rogers has a sprained shoulder and Sergeant Castle may have a concussion." Baxter paused as one of the unit's Ferret VTOLs buzzed over them. "According to Master Tech Solomon, the Zeus' leg armor will be repaired within an hour of returning to base. He also told me that Yi's Wasp can be back up and running in two days."

"The machine can be fixed but not the pilot." Sergeant Major Templar said as he walked up. "I hate to see the young ones die like that, but at least she didn't suffer."

"Sergeant Major we will hold an assembly in two days to honor her. I think the troops will need that much time to mourn." Cain told his advisor. "Webb, get Alex and Stout down here and we'll go through the After Action Review."

Cain had lost soldiers before but it was never easy on him. While he waited for the rest of his officers to arrive he began composing a letter to Ah Sam and Theodore Yi. It was a task that had been performed by combat commanders for over four millennia, but it was not something that was taught in any school. He had done it many times but it was the one responsibility that Cain hated most. The message would be sent to the Yi family on Terra via HPG as to arrive as soon as possible and would be followed by a personal visit by Cain and Templar upon the completion of this contract.

Yi's body would be cremated and held in the Cavalier's hall of Honor aboard the Warhorse until they could bring her home.

At that moment Cain decided that he would ask his wife to join him on every mission that the Cavaliers took from now on. He needed her strength to get through times like this.

Persephone Cain was a seasoned MechWarrior in her own right. She had been the commander of the Cavalier's Fourth Battalion Recon Company before the disaster on Gilgamesh that had destroyed the Cavaliers. Penny, as Cain called her, held the permanent rank of Captain on the personnel rolls of the Cavaliers and though she hadn't been in combat in almost three years, she kept her skills sharp in the simulators. She also acted as the Cavalier's business manager and hiring officer.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **18 June 3076**

As the sun broke the horizon Cain's Cavaliers came to parade rest. Eleven Battlemechs stood silently, the ones so equipped had their left arms locked over their chests. Five MechWarriors stood at the feet of their 'mechs. The support personnel standing in a tight formation to the left of the Battlemechs with Sergeant Major Templar standing at its head. The Soldiers of the DCMS assigned to the camp in formation to the right of the massive war machines.

"Company, ATTEN-TION!" The Sergeant Major bellowed echoed by his Kuritan counterpart and both units snapped to the position.

In lock step Captain Cain, Lieutenant Baxter, and Lieutenant Matsumoto marched to the podium and faced the bare flagpoles that flanked the headquarters building. Alexander marched to one flagpole and Chu-i Samuels to the other.

"Present, ARMS!" Templar ordered.

Over the loud speakers set on poles at each end of the parade field, Reveille began to play. As the opening notes of the ancient bugle call echoed off the buildings, the flags of the Cavaliers, a blue knight's helmet over a red shield decorated with stars set on a black shield, and the Draconis Combine's roaring black dragon on a red disk, rose to the tops of the flagpole.

The Warhorse came roaring out of the sky, hovered briefly and came to rest on the small ferrocrete landing pad.

"Order, Arms. Parade, Rest." Templar called and the assembly snapped again to the rest position. Taking three steps forward, Templar faced his commander and saluted again. "Sir, the Company is formed and ready."

"Thank you Sergeant Major," Cain told the man in front of his as he returned his salute. "Take your post." Templar moved to the back of the formation and Baxter took his place at its head.

Cain took a step up to the podium, drew a deep breath and paused for a moment. He took a few seconds to survey his people and equipment. His heart swelled as realized that his goal and dream of bring the Cavaliers back was coming together. At the same time he was saddened at the thought of the speech he was about to deliver. He had spent the last few hours writing and rewriting the words he wanted to say. He looked down at the paper he had clutched in his hand and decided to speak for the heart.

Taking another deep breath he started, "Cavaliers," the sound of his voice firm but unexpectedly loud, "We are assembled here today to honor our fallen. Private Samantha Kwok Ahn Yi has only been a member of our family for a year but she is exactly that, a member of our family. When she first joined us, she was quiet and shy. When my wife and I interviewed her we could barely hear her as she answered our questions. She told us that she had wanted to be a MechWarrior her entire life but her family could not afford to send her to any of the academies. She had mastered every simulator program she could find and qualified as an expert Wasp pilot.

I was hesitant to hire her but Penny saw something in her and told me to give young Samantha a chance. I'm glad I did as she quickly blossomed and began showing great potential. She was always quick to complete any task given to her. She was always cheerful, even at the end of a field exercise when everyone else just wants a shower and a bed. She was loyal and kind, willing to give her last c-bill to anyone who needed it. She was a Cavalier and we shall miss her."

Cain paused and scanned his people again before continuing the he pointed to the Cavaliers flag. "It is fitting that we are here today as this date marks the day that the Cavaliers ceased to exist. As most of you know, the last time the Cavaliers came together like this was to honor the loss of almost an entire regiment. There were only ten of us left then. Ten out of more than two hundred warriors standing together. I made a vow then, as I do everyday, to return the Cavaliers to their rightful place as warriors serving the Inner Sphere.

Though we currently can only deploy a company sized element, eventually we will be back to full strength. My wife and Lieutenant Menlo are training another group of soldiers right now on Terra. At the conclusion of this contract we will be able to field a company of infantry and battle armor to enhance our effectiveness. Soon we will be back to battalion strength and I count on each of you to form the backbone of our corps."

"There are five words printed on our unit's crest. Loyalty; we will bear faith and allegiance to our comrades, our families and our employer.

Integrity; we will be fair in our dealings with each other. All will know that when dealing with a Cavalier they will be treated with respect.

Honor; our word is our bond.

Cavaliers; we will live by our code like the knights in shining armor of old.

Cain; I give you my name as my personal bond to you. You all know that it is my duty and honor to lead you. You all know that you are members of my family."

He looked at his son for a second, "When the time comes that I retire or am no longer able to lead the Cavaliers, you all know that Alexander will take my place. I promise to you here and now that I will train and guide him so that when his time comes he will be ready and able to take up the mantle of your leader.

Today I will speak to you all individually and I will ask each of you to renew the warrior's oath that binds us."

Tears in welled in Cain's eyes as he stepped back, came to attention and saluted. Without being ordered to, the assembled warriors mirrored his salute.

At some unheard signal, Taps began to play. Alexander and Samuels lowered their respective flags to half mast. Somewhere in the back of his mind Cain heard the words that were meant be sung with the call:

 _Day is done,_

 _Gone the sun,_

 _From the lakes,_

 _From the hills,_

 _From the sky,_

 _All is well,_

 _Safely, rest,_

 _God is near._

As the first stanza was completed, the coffin of Private Yi came in to view being pushed on a null-grav platform and draped with the Cavaliers flag. Yi's Lance mates, Lieutenant Stout and Sergeant Rogers marched at either side as her Honor Guard.

 _Fading light,_

 _Dims the sight,_

 _And a star gems the sky,_

 _Gleaming bright,_

 _From afar,_

 _Drawing near,_

 _Falls the night._

Cain knew that this was not going to be that last time he would stand in front of his people and have to hear these words, but he was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that the Cavaliers were able to protect themselves and live up to their reputation.

 _Thanks and praise,_

 _For our days,_

 _Neath the sun,_

 _Neath the stars,_

 _Neath the sky,_

 _As we go,_

 _This we know,_

 _God is near._

When the last mournful notes died away and Yi's coffin had past from sight, Cain lowered his salute and once again stepped up to the podium. Looking across the field to the proud men and women that he had once again sworn to lead his heart was bursting with pride.

"CAVALIERS," he commanded, "DISMISSED!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **30 June 3076**

"Gunslinger this is Groundhog 36, message from the Warhorse, sir." The communications tech's voice came over the TacCom in his 'mech's cockpit. Since the memorial service the Cavaliers and their Kuritan allies had been continuously training. Everyday Cain had them running through different situations, either via simulators or in live field exercises. Every night they would watch the battleroms and critique the days training.

"Groundhog, send it." Cain relied. He looked at his secondary display as his computer interpreted the signal coming in. The screen crackled with static and the cleared up showing the face of his dropship commander.

"Damn it all to hell, Sir. I've been trying to get through to you for an hour and that stupid tech kept giving me grief over a commo black-out." Finnel told her boss.

"Standing orders on this exercise Flight Lieutenant." Cain told her.

"Well that doesn't belay the fact that we have an emergency, Sir. Dropship Command is tracking four dropships inbound. They appear to be three Unions and an Overlord. A jumpship came in at an uncharted pirate point launched its dropships and jumped right back out."

"Any communications yet?"

"No, Sir. I will have our comm tech keep trying and will have it patched through to you as soon as yet get contact."

"What is their ETA?" Cain asked  
"About twenty-two hours, it looks like they are on a high-gee burn, more than two gees. I think they will slow down before long. I'd hate to be the crew if they keep that up though." Finnel had enough landings under her belt to be an expert on this subject.

"And I'd hate to have fight after that. We'll be back to base in about twenty minutes, if anything comes up let me know ASAP." Cain told her.

"Roger Sir, Warhorse out."

Cain switched over to the command line. "Webb, we have bad guys inbound. Estimate twenty-two hours or so till touch down."

"Roger that. When do you plan on deploying the troops?" Baxter asked.

"We'll get ready to go at 0400. I want CSM with the Armor and Infantry on the plains no later than 0600. Recon and Fire in place by 0615. We'll need the Warhorse on station too, so get Finnel down here as well. Get Planetary on the line and tell them to start broad beam tape loop of my challenge. I want Winston good and angry when they hit ground."

There was silence on the line for a minute as Baxter sent out Cain's orders.

"Alright Sir, the Sergeant Major wants a minute of your time and Samuels says Planetary has your message on continuous loop. First and Second battalions of the 7th were on pass and have been just recalled. They won't be on station for forty-eight hours." Baxter hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Damn them!" Cain swore, "I was hoping Tai-Sho Climber had better sense than to let his people go anywhere."

"OK, I want the lance commanders ready for a briefing an hour after we hit base. As soon as Star Colonel Winston and his bandits hit ten thousand meters launch ferrets one and two, we needs eyes on them and as much Intel as we can get."

"Roger Sir." Baxter returned.

Twenty five minutes later, Cain backed his war machine into the stall marked 1-1. While he went through his shut down, the techs moved a gantry in to place and connected his mech to the central power grid. The Cavaliers would be "Hot Start" mode, the fusion reactors that powered their Battlemechs would be running at low power and all systems would be ready to brought online in five minutes rather than the usual twenty. This would allow them to be ready for anything.

Cain popped the hatch in the side of his Banshee's head, stood on his command couch and then stepped out on to the shoulder of his 'Mech. Under field conditions he would have to climb down the chain ladder that would extend from the cheek of his mech but here in garrison he just walked down the gantry. When he stepped off the stairs, Chief Warrant Officer Solomon, his chief Technician, had already opened the giant 'mechs ammunition bins and was preparing to replace the dummy loads used for training with live ammo.

"She'll be ready to go in an hour, Boss." Solomon said to Cain.

"Thanks Chief. If you have time can you run a check on the targeting computer again? It started acting up when my heat was in the blue and blinked out a couple of time when I hot yellow."

"I'll replace the boards again, but I've gone over it four times already and short of full replacement I have no idea what is going on. According to the diagnostics you should not have any problems and she is working well with in specs." Solomon replied.

"Just make it so I don't go in to battle with no sensors and a dead battle comp." Cain said, "I trust you Chief."

He clapped the Warrant Officer on the back and headed out of the 'Mech bay. As he walked across the courtyard he was intercepted by Chu-i Samuels. Still dressed in the cooling vest, shorts and heavy boots, Samuels had a worried look on his face.

"Captain, Tai-sho Climber says the 7th won't be ready for at least two days, what do you want me to do?" His voice held a note of panic.

"Chu-i, what I want you to do is go take a shower, get dressed, grab a cup of coffee and come to the briefing in one hour." Sergeant Major Templar replied calmly as his intercepted the two MechWarriors.

"But Sir…"

"Relax, son we'll take care of this." The old man told Samuels.

As Templar guided Cain to the Command Section he told him, "Chris, we have some problems. A lot of the Kuritans want to celebrate some holiday that's why the rest of the 7th is on leave."

"If we don't have the armor and infantry we're as good as dead already." Cain said to the Sergeant. "They probably have two battalions coming in and the Kuritans want to dance naked in the streets or some such nonsense."

Laughing, the Sergeant Major replied, "Well, when it rains it pours. Meteorological is tracking a hurricane coming across the Blue Sea and the outer bands should be making landfall in about thirty six hours. It's only a class two; they are predicting sustained winds of seventy five MPH."

"That's just great," Cain sighed as he flopped down on the couch in his office. He sat there for a moment then got up and went in the latrine, washing his face he said, "Actually we may be able to use that to our advantage. If we can get the engineer under control we can lay more mines. Their missile ranges are going to be reduced and they don't know the terrain as well as we do."

"I'm gonna take a shower can you ask Pop to send me up some sandwiches and coffee?"

"No problem, Sir. I'll also have Lieutenant Matsumoto start modifying the battle plan." Templar said as he left his Commander to his personal hygiene.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **30 June 3076**

Cain, refreshed after a shower and a light meal, walked out of his office. His grey camouflaged combat uniform free of wrinkles but with no creases. In the defensive armies of old, a soldier was thought to be "squared away" if they had a pressed uniform with knifelike creases, highly shined boots and could max their physical fitness test. Cain was always baffled by that. In a garrison environment, those things seemed to have a high priority, but a soldier who could hit a target with his assigned weapon at any range, could march fifty kilometers with a full combat load, and was always motivated, seemed to Cain to be more of an asset than the "parade ground, spit and polish" type that happened to be good at doing push-ups. While he valued discipline, Cain valued skill much more.

When he entered the briefing room he was pleased to see that all his warriors were present but was dismayed that only two of the DCMS leaders were there.

"This is going to be interesting." He told himself as he moved to the head of the table. "Alright folks, here's the deal. Star Colonel Milo Winston has taken the bait. Ten minutes ago I received a communiqué from him and he has agreed to our challenge." He slipped a data disk into the computer. On the monitors spread throughout the room, a list of enemy forces appeared on the screens. "They have no aerospace assets so we don't have to worry about that, but they have a few Clanner 'mechs that may be a problem. Winston knows that the rest of the 7th are still on planet, but seems to believe they are not going to join in the battle." He looked at Chu-I Samuels, "I think Climber may have a spy in his command as Winston seemed unusually well informed, Chu-i. But that is a non-issue for us right now."

Samuels looked shocked, "Sir, I will…"

"Don't worry about that right now, when we have completed this assignment I will give you all the data that we have." Cain interrupted the Kuritan, "In the mean time Lieutenants Baxter and Matsumoto and I have altered the Battle plan and assignments a bit."

Cain looked at his Recon Lance Commander, "Lieutenant Stout as we don't have a replacement for Yi, you and Sergeant Rogers are going to be operating in a two man team. I want the raiders under as communications black out so wee need you to get in close so Rogers can put his Raven's ECM to good use."

"Too easy, Sir." Stout replied.

"Lieutenant Cain," Alex was surprised to be recognized. He thought he was just going to act as his father's aide-de-camp in this battle.

"Sir?" Alex said nervously.

"You will take the Castle brothers, in their Catapults, and will be Stout's back-up just in case they run into trouble. Then when the battle is fully joined, you will be joined by Sergeant Meridius and act as the mobile reserve."

A huge grin crept onto Alex's face, "Yes Sir!" He said, warmed by the thought of his own command. Alex missed the other assignments as he was lost in thought, but snapped out of it when Webb Baxter's voice rose.

"Gentlemen, this is it. We are totally out numbered so everyone is going to have to be at the top of their game. Training in over and it's time for us to earn our pay. Doc Jones is going to give you all knock out pills that will allow you to get about ten hours sleep and I order you all to take them. It's been a long day already but I know that pre-battle jitters can keep so people from sleeping and in about fifteen hours we're gonna be knee deep in bad guys." He spared a glance at Alex, "The Techs will be putting in over time while you're in lala-land so you won't have to worry about that. Stout you and Lieutenant Cain will move out at 0400. The rest of us will be an hour behind you. The weather coming in is a concern as well, but it will be more of a hindrance to them than to us." Baxter scanned the room looking into every warriors face. "Sir," He said to Captain Cain, "That's all I have."

Cain spoke up, "Okay people, check your gear and get a good meal, then hit your racks. Dismissed."

As the meeting broke up, Sergeant Major Templar sat down next to Cain. "Well Chris, this is the one." The old man said.

"What do you mean, Rain?" Cain asked.

"What I mean is… Look, I know that you have been carrying around the ghosts of the Cavaliers for a while now and this is the battle that is going to make or break you. You have to lay them to rest Chris, we've been driving these people nonstop for weeks now, but you've been driving yourself harder for years. Let the past go. You can't bring your Dad back but you can be sure that wherever he is, he is proud of you. I've known you all your life and I'll tell you this; you've got more skill and determination than any commander I have ever known, but those ghosts are keeping you from realizing that you are no longer just a unit commander. You are our LEADER. You are the 'Old Man' and I have to know right now if you are going to step up or step out."

Cain thought for a long minute about what the Sergeant Major just said. He thought about his father and the lessons he had taught him, he thought about the lives lost in battle and he thought about his own family. The responsibility of the past weighed heavily upon him and he was afraid that the Cavaliers, his people, his family would be disappointed in him. His doubts were strong but his resolve was stronger. He considered the man in front of him and the words he had spoken. For a fleeting second the doubts came back and then the Unit Crest that hung on the wall at the other end of the room caught his eye. One word hit him like a brick; Loyalty. He had been loyal to the past, but he had in some small way lost sight of the present and the future. And suddenly the weight was lifted and the doubts were gone, replaced a soothing calm.

He smiled and said, "You Sergeant Major, are right and I hate it when you're right. Now let's get to work."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Jafin Plain**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **1 July 3076**

After two hours of non-stop patrol Alexander Cain and his lance mates Matthew and Jake Castle where bored. Alex in his eighty ton _Zeus_ opened the communications line on his mech and said "Well I think the Bandits are scared, boys." Then he added, "I need some food."

"Yep! I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow!" agreed Matt.

"Hey guys? Um… Well I got something on my radar." Stammered Jake in his sixty-five ton _Catapult_.

As Alex looked at his screen all color drained from his face.

"We got four bogeys inbound. I tag them as bandits. There are two light mechs but they're fast so wha-." Alex was never able to finish the sentence because ten out of 15 missiles slammed into his right torso nearly setting him off balance. The other five barely scratched the grey paint on the man shaped body of his 'mech.

"You think they're friendly?" Matt asked his voice layered with sarcasm.

"That's enough Blazer 2. These are definitely hostile." scowled Alex.

Just then, Matt's mech a twin of his brother's Catapult, took a serious hit, stripping off almost half of the armor on his right torso.

"Those were short range missiles but with this rain storm in the way, I can't see a thing!" shouted Jake.

"We'll have to get in close to beat these things!" exclaimed Alex.

The storm was so bad that the demi-lance, or dart as Alex had taken to calling it, had to rely on their crosshairs to home in on the enemy. As the rain cleared for a moment Alex, saw Jake's _Catapult_ fire off a fatal arsenal of LRM's which made a direct hit on the head of the 25- ton _Commando_. As the head of the light mech blew up the red dot on Alex's radar turned gray.

 _"_ _Dead. But will I be able to beat the rest?"_ Wondered Alex. Almost 1000 different tactics, coming straight from the drawing board that fit the situation ran through his mind; but which to choose? In each plan, the enemy did exactly what you wanted it to do, but in the field, anything could happen.

"Okay boys we have to assume that this is the worst-case scenario!"

Just then a medium pulse laser clobbered the right knee of his mech, nearly knocking him off his feet. Armor plates that protected the fragile joint melted and popped as the laser's energy dissipated. Just than, with a huge explosion, smoke and mist made an impenetrable smokescreen as his mech was savaged by a PPC bolt.

"What the heck was that?!" yelled Matt.

"I don't know but- Whoa! My radar says one of the light mechs is right on top of me!" shouted Alex.

The 35 ton _Panther_ apparently made a dangerous attempt to jump onto Alex's _Zeus._ Death from Above was what MechWarriors called the tactic. If successful the attack could easily disable and enemy and often times would kill the pilot as the attacking mech's feet and legs had a good chance of crushing the enemy's cockpit. A risky move for the best of pilots, stupid for the rest.

Alex easily sidestepped the mech and it crashed to the ground not more than ten meters away, the mech's pilot tried to stand but couldn't hold it and he crashed to the ground on his back. Alex shot his PPC and Large Laser into the chest of the _Panther_ which stripped off the armor and blew the shielding that protected the main reactor that was the heart of the mech. For good measure he stepped on the fallen mech's knee, crushing the actuator and snapping off the limb.

"Nice shootin' Lieutenant!" complimented Matt.

"Look! They're falling back!" cheered Jake.

"Yeah, but they'll come back with more reinforcements." Matt told the band.

"Maybe, but we'll come back with even more." Alex reassured his warriors.

He opened a channel to HQ, "Cavalier Base this is Blazer Lead, we have made contact with the bandits. We got two of them but the others withdrew. Permission to pursue."

"Negative Blazer Lead, pull back as planned. All you have is their out riders." Baxter's disembodied voice crackled in his ear.

"But Sir…" Alex protested.

"Do it now Mister Cain and one more word and I will relieve you." Baxter was serious and Alex knew it.

"Wilco." He replied. Switching back to his Lance frequency he said, "Alright guys we drew first blood now let's get back and let the rest of the Cavs have a shot at these guys."

"Roger." Was the reply from both the warriors under his command.

And then he called to Stout, "Prophet this is Blazer, we're called back so you guy be careful out here."

"Don't worry 'bout us, Blazer. Between the rain and the ECM, the bandits will never know we're here." Stout replied.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Jafin Plain**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **1 July 3076**

They had been in the field for fifteen hours, the Cavaliers were getting restless and Cain kept wondering what was going on in the enemy camp. With only one skirmish fought so far the bandits were making no obvious moves to engage.

"Maybe they're waiting for us to attack, Sir." Alex said to his father over the command channel. A few minutes earlier, Cain had called all his lance commanders to meet him on a secure line.

"I tend to agree Sir." Baxter said. "Maybe we should send Matsumoto and his Hunters out to find the Command Company now. With the weather and the ECM combined, they should be able to get in close and take out the leadership."

"I'm in." The soft spoken leader of Hunter lance said.

"No." Cain replied, "I think that may be too risky at this point. If we lose Hunter, we'll be hamstrung. I refuse to be a sitting duck." There was silence for a moment then Cain continued, "Here's what we'll do, Alex will take his lance and reinforce Stout. We'll bring two platoons of tanks in to be reserve and Webb you take the other two platoons out on the left flank. We'll advance slowly and engage before nightfall. XO, make it happen."

There was a chorus of affirmatives and Cain had a moment of silence to reflect on the orders he had just given. He watched his display as the icons representing various units moved into position.

"XO, have them advance on my mark. Prophet, anything on scan?"

"Negative Cavalier Actual, the bandits haven't moved in an hour…one second. Looks like we have eleven 'mechs coming our way." Stout's voice was tense with anticipation.

"Okay let's move out. It's time to make this happen." Alex told his lance.

The sky was darkening as the Cavaliers moved forward and the rain had started to thicken, coming down in sheets making vis-light scans almost impossible. Cain was relying on the data feeds from Stout and Rogers to guide his forces. Unfortunately, the Kurita armored company did not have the same advantage and required constant course corrections that were slowing down the advance.

"They are probably the rest of the company that Blazer tangled with earlier." Cain told his company, "Hunter, move to the left flank. Blazer take the right, I'll take the center. Samuels do what you have to do to get those tanks moving faster."

With a glance at his display Cain saw that the enemy was bunched up in a slight depression almost nine hundred meters to his front.

"Disciple one, hit the biggest one with a NARC."

Sergeant Rogers had been watching the bandit 'mechs moving slowly toward his position. His battle computer had identified seven of the 'mechs and was working on the other four. The fusion reactors that gave life to all Battlemechs gave off signature emissions that made it possible to identify the probable tonnage and type of chassis. The Raven that Rogers piloted had every known 'mech's signature programmed into its battle computer and it had a ninety-five percent chance of identifying what it scanned and would automatically tag the targets in threat order.

"Roger, I have a Victor tagged as Bandit 1. Looks like an older model." Rogers said as he moved his crosshairs over the heart of the eighty ton machine.

"Disciple, Prophet, NARC it and move to point 2556A. I'll cover you." Stout told his lance mate.

"Got it, Sir." Rogers said as the pulsed gold with weapons lock. His finger brushed the firing stud and the big missile jumped out of its firing tube. It took a slow spiraling course and struck the 'mech squarely in the chest. The enemy didn't even notice the round until it stuck but by then it was too late.

"NARC attached." Rogers told the rest of the Cavaliers. "I'm moving." He added as he moved his 'mech out of the stand of trees that he had been hiding in.

"All Long Range Missiles, lock on to that signal and FIRE!" Cain ordered.

Volley after volley of missiles sprung into the air and homed in on the beacon attached to the Victor. Over half of the nearly four hundred missiles stuck the massive machine and it disappeared behind a sheet of smoke and fire. The other missiles peppering the 'mechs that were starting to move nearby.

Cain moved into range and targeted a fifty-five ton Wolverine that was heading for Rogers' position. He triggered his gauss rifle and his mech shuddered as the big rail gun spat out its basketball sized ferrous-nickel slug. The round was a bit low due to the extreme range and burrowed into the ground at the 'mech feet. Adjusting his aim, Cain fired his PPC and this time was rewarded with a solid hit as the white-blue bolt bored into the lighter 'mechs leg vaporizing armor but failing to pierce its tough hide. His follow up shot with his large laser stuck the 'mech in the knee and tracked upward to its hip, completing the work of the PPC. The rest of the armor evaporated and the mega joules of energy boiled away the artificial Myomer muscles and titanium bones beneath. The Bandit, not foolish enough to stand still and trade shots with Cain's Assault 'mech, activated his jump jets and bounced away.

At the same time Alex and his Blazers were attacking the bandits on their left flank. A deadly Hermes II moved in close and had engaged Alex with its flamer; Heat was always a MechWarrior's major concern. A 'mech could be disabled quicker than an A/C 20 shot to the cockpit if its heat spiked and the pilot was roasted alive in his command couch. Fear griped him as he worried he would burst into flames but the rain lessened the flamers effect and his heat sinks were able to dissipate the sudden overload.

Targeting the lightly armored forty ton mech Alex triggered the Larger Laser mounted in his left torso and the medium pulse laser mounted in his chest.

At the same time, the Hermes pilot unleashed his autocannon. The buzz saw report of the autocannon shells tore into Alex's Zeus, stitching a line across his chest but failing to breach his armor. Alex's large laser burned into the Hermes' in the left torso and his stuttering pulse laser expanded the hole its larger cousin had started and cored through the already weakened armor to touch off the missile ammo bins hidden beneath.

For a moment the mech seemed to expand, blowing up like a balloon, but when its internal structure and armor could no longer contain the blast, the Hermes was torn in half, smoke and fire erupting from the rents in its armor.

Shortly after, a forty-five ton Phoenix Hawk burst into view and was wildly firing his large laser but missing, then peppering Alex with its weak machine guns. With a dead on shot, Alex's Zeus was able to destroy Phoenix Hawk's pilot by destroying the cockpit.

One hundred meters to his left Alex saw that the Castle brothers were fending off a mighty seventy five ton Orion which was firing its mighty KaliYama class 10 Autocannon at them. Jake Castle unleashed both fifteen pack missiles at the Orion but at such short range the missiles didn't have time to arm. Matthew came to his brother's aid and fired his four medium lasers. The Orion let loose with his autocannon once more, its massive shells shearing the wing mounted missile launcher off Jake's Catapult.

With a short leap, Meridius' Hatchetman came down behind the massive mech. While grasping his axe, Meridius' Hatchetman smashed the cockpit, instantly killing the pitiful pilot inside.

"We didn't need help just so you know." said the disgruntled brothers in unison.

"Shut and keep fighting! This isn't the time!" yelled Meridius over the comm line as a battered Crusader unleashed an arsenal of twelve Harpoon SRMs at him. They hit the Hatchetman's left and right legs causing him to nearly topple over but his actuators and his own sense of balance barely kept him upright. With a huge blast, Matthew Castle let off fifteen missiles from about two hundred meters away. As the deadly missiles struck the LRM ammo on Crusader's right arm the ammo exploded and a large chunk of the Endo steel inner structure sliced into the chest of the sixty five tonner, piercing its nuclear heart.

With only one missile pack left, Jake jumped out of the fray.

An unaware fifty ton Hunchback came into view and Lieutenant Matsumoto's Marauder melted half the armor off the torso of the Hulk-Like mech and depleted its ability to make an effective attack. Apparently, the pilot was jittery because he was so surprised that he immediately ejected. Using the still-standing Hunchback like a domino, Matsumoto pushed the mech over and made it topple into an unsuspecting Stinger that had just landed behind it. The Stinger's pilot tried to get out of the way but was slow to react. The fifty five ton machine slammed into the lighter mech and it too fell, its legs becoming trapped under the torso of the Hunchback.

"Banzai this is Cav Actual, have the Armor move to battle position Bravo. This company is done for and the last two mechs have just bugged out. All Cavaliers, move to rally point one for resupply." Cain shot orders out machine gun style. He switched to a private circuit, "Sar' Major, Launch Ghostriders one and two. I want eyes in the sky while we recover and rearm."

There was a short pause before Templar replied, "Birds are away and will be on station in two minutes."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Jafin Plain**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **1 July 3076**

Captain Cain took a long pull from the thermos cup in his hand; the coffee in the cup was already getting cold but he hardly noticed field rations being what they are the coffee was probably left over from the first succession war.

He was sitting in the Cavaliers' mobile command van watching the video feed from Ghostrider one. The grainy picture showed a 'mech battalion fifty kilometers south of his position. The scout 'copter couldn't get close enough to make individual identifications nor did it have the advanced computers that Battlemechs carried. He looked at another screen that showed where the units currently under his command were located and was satisfied, if not happy, with the current situation.

"Cavalier Actual, this is Future Actual." A voice crackled in the ear piece he was wearing that linked him in to the command channel.

"Future, this is Cavalier Actual. Go ahead Tai-Sho."

"Cavalier, I have just started loading the last of our equipment and we will be lifting in three hours. We should be on site in less than nine hours."

"Roger Future, I have you on station in nine hours. I hope you can make it sooner as we have another battalion coming at us."

"Hold with what you have, Cavalier. We will be there ASAP."

"We'll hold, Future, but I don't know what will be left when you get here."

"Roger, Future Actual out." Climber's voice was clipped as he closed the line.

"You'd better get here fast." Cain said into the now closed commline. He stared again at the blurry picture trying to pierce the veil of uncertainty and figure out what they would be facing soon.

Cain sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

 _"_ _All Cavaliers, This is Cavalier Actual. Pull back to the dropships. Blazer Lead, you're in charge of the evac. Make sure those Civvies get out on the first ship." The Colonel's voice was strained._

 _"_ _Sir, we have your back. Pull out and we'll cover you." Chris told the Colonel._

 _"_ _Negative, Son. I just lost my engine shielding and…"_

 _"_ _Dad?!" Chris watched on his display as his father's mech died taking its pilot with it in as its fusion engine imploded._

 _"_ _NO!" Chris screamed into his mike. "Blazer recon, this is Blazer Lead. Get those Civvies out. All Cavaliers this is Blazer Lead, cover Blazer Recon as they move to the dropships. As soon as they are clear attack. I don't want a Viper left standing."_

 _With a chorus of "Ayes" rang in his ear as he engaged his first target. An unfortunate Loki was the first to feel his wrath as he unleashed an Alpha strike. Savaging the Clan 'mech, Chris moved on to his next victim. All around him, Cavaliers were recklessly avenging their fallen leader._

"Sir?" Cain was startled awake by a Lieutenant Baxter.

"Yes?" Cain asked.

"Sir, I said the Bandits will be in range of the Armor in ten minutes." Baxter repeated.

Cain stared at him for a second trying to remember where he was and what was going on. Rubbing his face and swallowing the dregs of coffee in the bottom of his cup, he told his exec, "Alright, get everyone mounted and ready. Tell Samuels that the Armor has to hold for as long as possible."

"Got it, Sir." Baxter looked at his boss for a second trying to decipher the odd look on his face then he left the Command Van to carry out his orders and prepare himself for the upcoming battle.

Cain stood and stretched, he walked over to the side table and grabbed two canteens. He stepped out into the cool night. All around him MechWarriors and techs were getting Battlemechs ready for battle. MasterTech Solomon was closing an access hatch in the back of Cain's Banshee's head. Other techs were disconnecting and moving ammo carriers away and getting ready to move to their next rally point.

"You're good to go, Sir." Solomon said as he lowered the gantry. When it got to the ground Cain stepped aboard and Solomon started to raise it back to its former position at the head of the Banshee.

"Thanks Chief." Cain replied, "Any luck with the Battle Comp?"

"Like I told you before, diagnostics say that nothing's wrong and we don't have a replacement. I put a requisition in to the Dracs' supply system but there is no telling how long 'til we can get one from them." Solomon said as the gantry came to a halt.

Stepping on to the war machine's shoulder, "Alright Chief. Take care of your people and we'll see you in a few hours." Cain told his Tech.

Stripping off his jumpsuit, he climbed down into the cockpit and sat in his command couch. Opening the small compartment in the arm of the couch he pulled out the leads and the cooling tubes that would help him control his machine. Plugging the tubes into his cooling vest, he shivered as icy fluid started to circulate. Though the cold was uncomfortable now, as soon as he engaged in combat his mech would generate enough heat to boil him alive in his cockpit and the cooling vest could save his life. Hitting a button on the control panel, he closed the hatch and pressurized the cabin. Reach up behind him, he lifted his neurohelmet off the shelf behind the couch. Settling the heavy helmet on the padded shoulders of his cooling vest he turned his head a few time to make sure it was set right before he fastened the Velcro straps that would hold it in place. He attached the lines to the med patches stuck to his biceps and thighs.

When everything was in place Cain flipped the master switch that would bring all systems on line. He experienced a moment of vertigo as the computer transferred control and balance to Cain through his neurohelmet. By the numbers it had only taken Cain fifteen seconds to take full command of his Battlemech.

Flipping another switch, his HUD came to life. He keyed it from visible light to infrared and the darkness of night was suddenly brought in to crisp detail. On his secondary screen he watched as his Cavaliers deployed.

"All Cavalier Leaders this is Cav Actual, report in."

"This is Spider, we are up."

"Blazer is go."

"Prophet here, we are go."

"Hunter lance is go."

"Banzai here, still on station with the armor. We should be in range of the bandits in about two minutes."

"Groundhog is good to go."

"Roger Cavaliers, this is Actual. Battle plan delta. Move out." Cain told his troops as he engaged his throttle.

"Actual, this is Banzai. We are engaging their outriders now." Samuels told Cain.

"Roger Banzai, we'll be there in three minutes. Good luck." Cain replied.

" _Domo_ , Actual. See you soon." Cain could hear the whine of an autocannon in the background of Samuels' transmission.

Cain looked at his screen. The enemy armor battalion easily identifiable now, he watched as the DCMS tanks engaged their targets.

"Ghostrider show me their 'mechs." Cain told his spotter.

"One sec, Actual." The VTOL pilot replied. After a short pause, "Actual, this is Ghostrider one. Patching though video now."

Cain watched as the gun camera mounted in the nose of the Ferret scanned the battlefield. After a few seconds the blurry outline of a Battlemech jumped in to view. His battle computer enhanced the image and redrew it and identified it.

Daishi, variant S, one hundred tons. The Kuritans had given it the Japanese name that translated in to English as "Great Death". The S variant was designed to be a deadly in-fighter, mounting a larger Pulse Laser, four medium Pulse Lasers, a streak SRM four-pack and an awesome LB 20-X autocannon. The S was capable of killing another assault 'mech with one Alpha Strike. Cain was slightly shaken at the sight but he had expected it. The Daishi was the property of former Star Colonel Milo Winston.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Jafin Plain**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia** **Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **2 July 3076**

The date stamp on his display rolled over to 2 July as Captain Cain opened a general comm channel.

"Colonel Milo Winston this is Captain Christopher Cain." He waited for ten seconds before he repeated. "Colonel Winston this is Captain Cain. Come in."

"What do you want Freebirth?" The reply came.

"Winston, shouldn't it be obvious? You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you." Cain's voice was clear and steady as he issued his challenge. The doubts that had plagued him swept away with that simple statement. "I challenge you to a Trial of Possession, Winston. I kill you and your forces surrender to the Draconis Combine, if you kill me the Cavaliers are yours as _Isorla_. Simple really."

"I do not believe you Cain. I remember your father's screams as I burned him alive in his cockpit. He begged me for mercy, but you mercenaries have no honor. You are not worthy to become bondsmen so when I defeat you I will make you my slave." Winston laughed in reply.

"You, Winston, are not the "Honorable" warrior that you claim to be. I know that Steel Vipers, the Jade Falcons and the Ghost Bears have placed a bounty on your head and the rest of the Clans have branded you a member of the bandit caste. You've had your Bloodname and your rank stripped, and you are only fit to lead pirates and other lower life forms. You're only alive because the Clans won't spare a star of retired Freebirth infantry to come and collect you up. You call me Freebirth and that is a title that I am proud of, but you are not even worthy of that title. Surat."

"Now I will give you the option of fair combat again or I can let loose my forces and destroy you and your pirate scum all together. You have thirty seconds to make up your mind, Milo." While Cain was talking he had been steadily moving toward his chosen enemy. His targeting reticule centered on the Clan mech in front of him. The crosshairs blinking red showed the lack of target lock. Red lights blinked on his com panel showing at least four incoming signals waiting for his attention but Cain was waiting for just one.

"Alright Cain, I will play your game." Winston replied.

"Good." Cain said just as his crosshairs pulsed with the golden glow of target lock. A massive wave of heat rolled over him as he stroked the interlock that fired both extended range PPCs and his Gauss rifle. Both bolts of blue man-made lightening lit the battlefield as they bored into both rear-canted, bird-like legs of Winston's Daishi, followed a nanosecond later by the gauss shell slamming in to the big 'mech's right arm and skipping up into it's elbow joint shattering armor plates and knocking the arm out of alignment but failing to pierce its thick skin or damage the giant autocannon beneath.

Winston was shaken but not out of the fight yet. He answered with a shot from the large pulse laser mounted in his left arm. The ruby beam struck Cain's Banshee in the left torso, boiling off half a ton of armor. He then lit his jump jets, lifting the hundred ton mech in to the sky and spoiling Cain's follow-on shot.

Cain slammed his throttles to full reverse, knowing that the autocannon Winston carried would take armor off his mech faster than paint in a sandstorm. His advantage was range and he was determined to keep it. As the Daishi landed Cain fired his main weapons again but his sudden movement coupled with a jumping target caused him to miss with the gauss rifle and one of the PPCs. The other bolt scoured a ton of armor off the Daishi's chest.

He danced his 'mech to the left as Winston fired his large pulse laser, the stuttering beam hitting the same spot as before widening the gash in his chest armor.

Winston jumped again as Cain moved behind a small stand of poplar trees. As he emerged from the stand, Cain dropped his reticule on the Clan mech. Right before he pulled the trigger, the golden crosshair disappeared.

"What the hell." Cain said and he slapped the side of his computer. His targeting reticule came back up but in the valuable seconds lost, he had lost track of his opponent. His computer blink once more and the red dot marked "Winston" reappeared on his secondary screen. Unfortunately the Daishi was now well with range to use its main weapon. Fear rose in Cain's chest as he turned to face Winston who had move to his flank. Cain had just completed his turn when Winston opened fire.

Cain was bounced around in his command couch and smacked his head against a panel as Winston's giant shotgun style autocannon pellets scoured his Banshee's chest, arms and head. He glanced at the wire diagram display that showed his 'mech's status and was relieved to see that although he had lost more than a ton of armor, he only saw greens and yellows on the screen.

The reticule only pulsed once when Cain thumbed the interlock that was tagged as "Alpha Strike". His computer routed power first to both PPCs in the 'mech's right chest and then to the rest of Cain's weapons creating a delay between each firing cycle. Both PPCs hit the Daishi in the right leg melting armor and frying the knee actuator. The supersonic round fired by the gauss rifle dug through the armor protecting the Daishi's internal structure in its right breast.

The Clan-designed mech dropped its right arm as Cain's medium lasers finished the work started by the gauss shell by melting through the titanium bones that supported the mech's shoulder. And finally three of six missiles fired from the launcher in the Banshee's right arm slammed in to the elbow joint and savaged the loading mechanism of the Daishi's autocannon.

A thick wave of heat rolled over him as the fusion reactor in the Banshee's belly tried to power all his weapons at once. Cain could not breathe as the heat exchangers fought to overcome the massive amount of energy they suddenly had to deal with. All around him systems started shutting down. He tried to hit the shutdown override, but the baking heat and lack of air made even the slightest movements almost impossible.

By some odd chance his communications line stayed open and for just a second he thought he heard music.

Cain's last thought as he slipped into the dark void was, "I failed."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Camp Cavalier**

 **Planet Kokpekly, Ningxia Prefecture**

 **Draconis Combine**

 **12 July 3076**

Pain and nausea were all Cain knew as he swam out of the black void. "I'm not dead?" He croaked, his vocal cords unused for ten days.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Webb said, "We were worried that you'd sleep until we made it back to Terra."

"What happened? Are we now the property of Colonel Winston?" a million questions ran through Cain's aching head. "Where are we?"

"Camp Cavalier, to answer your last question. No, to answer the second. And…" Baxter told him.

"And you still need to rest." Doctor Jones interrupted.

"We made it Chris, all of us." Baxter smile as he gave him the news, "We beat them."

Cain was stunned. He waved the Doctor away when he tried to force him to lay back. "I was sure we had lost it all."

"It looked that way when your 'Mech overheated and shutdown. But the 7th made a timely arrival. The Guards were shocked by the loss of Winston."

"He's dead?" Cain broke in.

"We're not sure; we haven't found the body and one of their Dropships got out. You took a leg and both arms off his Daishi and he punched out. In the confusion we think he made it back to his base and took off on that ship. Matsumoto and Stout are still looking, but I doubt they'll find him."

"The 7th Pesht's 'mechs dropped in while you were fighting Winston and rolled the Bandits up, just like we planned." Baxter finished.

"Now, you suffered heat stroke and about fried your lungs. I've kept you sedated for the last ten days and I will let you go back to work today but you are on light duty. Do you understand?" Doc Jones was adamant.

"Look Doc," Cain replied "I sign your paycheck but you keep me alive, so I'll do what you tell me, Okay? Now get me out of this bed so I can a shower and a cup of coffee."

The next day Cain was sitting in his office when Sergeant Meridius opened the door.

"Samuels wants to see you, Sir."

"Send him in, Max." Cain replied.

Samuels came in, stood at attention and saluted. "Sir, Chu-i Samuels reporting."

"At ease, Chu-i. Have a seat." Cain told him.

"Thank you, Sir" Samuels said and he stiffly sat. "Sir, I've brought a message from Tai-Sho Climber. He sends his congratulations and thanks. He also said that you have fulfilled all the tenants of your contract. He has sent his report to the Mercenary Review Board and you are released. You may leave as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you Chu-i. Our transport should be coming in-system in the next day or so and we should be ready to lift within the week." Cain told the young man. "I have also sent my report to the Tai-Sho. I have recommended you for an award and commended you for your actions."

Cain stood and reach out his hand, Samuels followed his lead and the two men clasped hands. "You did well, Samuels. I wish you well in the future. If there is anything I can ever do for you, just let me know."

"Thank you, Sir. As a matter of fact, my current enlistment expires at the end of the year." Samuels laughed…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Dropship Warhorse**

 **Inbound to Terra**

 **20 September 3076**

The speaker on the wall crackled to life.

"Attention on board. We will be hitting the atmosphere in ten minutes and landing within the hour. All hand secure and prepare for landing. Major Cain Report to the bridge at your leisure. Finnel Out."

Cain always laughed when he heard that phrase. There could only be one Captain onboard a ship and so any ground force Captain was given an honorary promotion to Major, while any spacer captain was referred to as Commodore. This was a hold over from the old earth wet-navy and Cain was not one to break that kind of tradition.

As his cabin was only one level under the bridge he chose to take a ladder rather than wait for the lift that may or may not be working. The Warhorse was almost two hundred years old and was beginning to show her age.

Cain stepped through the door and was awed by the site laid out before him. The ship's protective screens were lowered and he could see the whole Pacific Ocean below him. They would be landing at Alice Springs on the continent of Australia where the Cavalier's offices were, but Cain had purchased a vast tract of land on the Hawaiian island of Oahu that had once been a Star League Army base and a United States Army base before that. He had his infantry training there now and would be moving his mech force there soon.

"Well Boss, I guess we made it." Finnel said, "I thought you'd like to see the Earth."

"An awesome view, Captain. Thank you." Cain replied. He stood and watched until the ship hit the upper level of atmosphere, then excused himself from the bridge making his way to the galley.

"We're almost home Gentlemen." Cain said to his officers that had gathered for a light lunch before touchdown. They had been in space for two months and were ready to get away from the cramped confines of the dropship. The long journey was good in that the techs were able to repair almost all the damaged that the Cavalier's equipment had sustained and Cain had more than enough time to recover, though his lungs would still be susceptible to infection for some time to come.

"Penny and Lieutenant Menlo will be meeting us at the port and everyone will be released for thirty days leave. Then it's back to training and getting ready for our next contract. We've got to work the Battle Armor and the Infantry into our battle rhythm" Cain said.

"Have you had a chance to go over any of the contracts that Penny sent?" Matsumoto asked.

"I like the Precision Weaponry contract." Baxter said.

"The one on Solaris sounds fun." Alex chimed in. "I've always wanted to go to the Game world."

"The El Giza one looks good to me." Said Stout.

The ship bucked a bit as they entered the atmosphere interrupting the conversation. When the flight smoothed out a few minutes later, Cain told them all, "I haven't really looked at them yet. We have a lot to do before we're ready to go out again and I want us to be one hundred percent ready for anything."

An hour later Cain walked down the Warhorse's ramp at the head of his Cavaliers. Although they weren't in formation, they still carried themselves proudly. Unlike their landing on Kokpekly, they disembarked on foot. When Cain reached the Customs gate the agent looked at him and asked for his papers. Cain stared at the man for a second and finally handed over the slim packet that had the shipping invoices for all his equipment and the manifest of the passengers and crew.

The man briefly scanned each list and looked at the name tags of the waiting Cavaliers. "Everything looks to be in order Sir. Welcome to Terra. Oh and Captain Cain, there is a message for you." The agent told him, "You are to report to the DMM offices for a debriefing as soon as possible."

Cain grunted, gathered his papers and pushed though the door. Standing nearby was his wife. He gathered her up in a huge bear hug and kissed her soundly. Then he looked her in the eyes,

"I brought them home." He said with a smile.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Cavaliers had been back for almost four months and training was progressing nicely. Cain had been sitting in his office for an hour and was getting ready to go home for the day when there was a knock at his office door.

"Enter." He said with out looking up from his data pad.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but you said that if I ever needed anything to look you up."

Recognizing the voice, Cain looked up with a start. Standing before him was Chu-i Samuels.

"Welcome to Hawaii, Chu-i, what can I do for you?" Cain asked.

"Well, Sir, it's not Chu-i anymore and I could use a job." Samuels smiled trying to cover his nervousness. "I left the DCMS shortly after you boosted out of system and have finally found my way here. Unfortunately I am currently with out a Battlemech, but I'd heard that you may be in need of an infantryman."

"Actually I do have a Hatchetman available. Lieutenant Meridius has recently been assigned as the Infantry Company Commander and I am in need of someone to watch my back. You would have to take the rank of Master Sergeant, but I'm sure as we expand you'll be back in the O club quickly." Cain told the young Japanese man. He made a few notes on a piece of paper and handed it to Samuels. "Take this to Lieutenant Baxter and let him know where your gear is. He'll get you settled in and squared away."

"Yes Sir," Samuels stood and saluted, "Thank you Sir." He turned to leave and stopped for a second.

"Sir I almost forgot to give you this." Samuels place a holodisk on Cain's desk and left the room closing the door behind him.

Cain examined the disk but had no markings on it so he put it in the player built into his desk. A small hologram hovered over the desk top, it was a man and he just stared out for a second. It was the face of someone Cain thought long dead.

"Greeting Captain Christopher Cain, I hope this message finds you in better health than when we last parted company. I just wanted you to know that I am alive and well and that I am waiting for you anytime you would like to come and reclaim your honor." The face of Star Colonel Milo Winston had a few new scars but he was defiantly alive. After the image faded, Cain stared at the empty space for five long minutes before the model of his grandfather's Catapult caught his eye and he whispered,

"I brought them back just like I promised you, Dad."


End file.
